Time Is, But A Weapon
by TheChrysalis'Whispers
Summary: The search for the truth continues. Will Yuki found out about the dream she had? What if Kaname is not the only ancestor? What is Yuki's connection to all of this? What role does Zero play in Yuki's past? Will the past leave it's blemishes on Yuki. YuMe M
1. Secrets Within Secrets

STORY  
TIME IS, BUT A WEAPON

Hi everyone. I just couldn't wait to post it… so here it is.. enjoy…  
~H.O.T~

SUMMARY:  
It has been two years since Kaname and Yuki ahd married. Suddenly Yuki meets the head of the Tohma clan, whose name is also Kei. Will Kei have some sort of connection to the past of the Kuran Clan? Yuki asks Kaname but he doesn't tell her? What is he trying to hide? Was Yuki really dreaming two years ago or was it a message from a forgotten lover? What if Yuki finds out her past? Will the relationship between Kaname and Yuki remain same? Suddenly Zero shows up. Does Zero know about the past of Kuran Clan or is he in some way also connected to it? What is the dark secret that Kaname is hiding about the Kuran Clan? Yuki suddenly gets pregnant, but someone tries to kill that child. Who is the one trying to kill this child? What good would come out of killing a child?

Chapter # 1  
Secrets Within Secrets

Suddenly a gentle and soothing voice echoed into the rooms.  
"yuki… wake up…"  
Yuki said:  
"Kaname… I'm {yawns} tired…"  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… don't make me come there… you know what will happen then… right…?"  
Yuki, abruptly stood up from the bed and said:  
"I thought you said that I should adopt the habits of vampires…"  
Kaname said:  
"Yes, I did and I still do…"  
Yuki Asked him:  
"Then why do I have to wake up… when it's the morning…"  
Kaname came near her and said:  
"Yuki, I have to go foreign for some business… Aido will take care of you in the mean time. I will be back in two days."  
Yuki asked him:  
"And you wake me up because of such a stupid thing…?"  
Kaname held her from her waist and said:  
"Yuki, while I'm gone… you need to be very alert… don't let any stranger get near you… even… if he feels familiar…"  
Yuki said:  
"Okay… okay, I won't… did you seriously had to wake me up…"  
Kaname let her go, he turned around and said:  
"Dreams are far from reality… at least some of them…"  
Yuki said:  
"Ok… you are really annoying me…"  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki, when I get back, we'll go to the…."  
Kaname stooped and started to depart the room, Suddenly Yuki grabbed his hand and asked him:  
"Where…?"  
Kaname answered her:  
"I will tell you when I get back…"  
Kaname then left the room and headed out of the mansion. Yuki saw him leaving through the room's big window. Suddenly Aido came in and coughed, he then said:  
"Don't worry he'll be back in two days…"  
Yuki turned around and saw an annoyed blond vampire, it was Aido. He was mad not at Kaname for waking him up so early byt mad at Yuki, for needing a babysitter. Yuki said:  
"Aido-senpai, can I ask you something…?"  
He said:  
"Yeah… go a head…"  
Yuki asked him:  
"Don't you think Kaname is a little more worried about me than usual…?"  
He answered:  
"Did you runaway in the past few days?"  
Yuki glared him and said:  
"No, why…?"  
He answered:  
"Well, that's pretty unusual for you too, right…?"  
Yuki said:  
"It's a little different… I can feel that he's worried about something…"  
He said to her:  
"He is the Ruler of the vampire race, so it's only natural for him to be worried and on top of that he has you for a wife…"  
Yuki questioned him:  
"And what's wrong with me…?"  
He answered:  
"You tell me… Last year, at your birthday party… Kaname-sama surprised you by grabbing you from behind… and… you do know the rest.. or shall I REPEAT if for you…?"  
Yuki answered him:  
I know… I got scared and called Kaname a… a…"  
He mocked her:  
"A… what…?"  
She shouted out loud:  
"A PERVERT"  
He said:  
"Now isn't that stupid. If Kaname-sama did that to me, what would I do…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Oh… I know exactly what you would do…?"  
He got impatient and asked her:  
"What would I do…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Let's just say that it would be opposite, in your case…"  
He asked her:  
"What do you mean by that…?"  
Yuki smirked and said:  
"Oh… just that If Kaname did something like that to you then HE would be the obe calling you a pervert…"  
Suddenly a voice entered the room:  
"Enough already…"  
It was Akutsuki Kain, he said to Yuki:  
"Yuki-sama, I think we all know what would have happened"  
Suddenly Aido jumped up and down and said:  
"Shut... Up… shut… up…"  
Yuki said:  
"Okay… so what are we going to do…"  
Aido said:  
"Whatever you want…"  
Yuki started thinking. Aido suddenly said to Akutsuki:  
"Let's make a run for it, while we still can…"  
Yuki said:  
"Hoe about we go out for a little walk…?"  
Aido said quietly to Akutsuki:  
"Hey… what do you think she means by a walk…?"  
Akutsuki said:  
"You should really stop doing that…"  
Aido asked him:  
"But why…?"  
Akutsuki pointed at Yuki and said:  
"Because she can hear you…"  
Yuki said:  
"Aido-senpai,I have good hearing you know…"  
Akutsuki asked her:  
"Where would you like to walk, Yuki-sama…?"  
Yuki answered him:  
"Just outside the mansion…"  
Aido pointed towards the door with an annoyed look and said:  
"Let's go…"  
So Yuki, Aido and Akutsuki departed the Kuran Mansion and started to walk to wards the near garden.  
Aido said to Akutsuki:  
" She said near the mansion and now she's going towards the park… seriously does she even use that little thing in her mind, called the brain…"  
Akutuski answered him:  
"Be careful of what you speak of… What if Kaname-sama heard you…?"  
Aido suddenly got a little pale and said:  
"Like I need to be reminded that every second…"  
Akutusuki said:  
"Let's hope Kaname-sama didn't hear about the things we said earlier in the mansion…"  
Aido said:  
"Yeah… you know lately Kaname –sama is punishing me quite a lot…"  
Akutsuki said:  
"That's because you make a good obstacle to release tension."  
Aido said:  
" Kaname-sama…"  
Suddenly Yuki stooped and both of the young vampires started to stare at her. She stooped in front of a huge mansion, suddenly Aido pointed towards Yuki and said:  
"Hey… don't you dare go in…"  
Yuki stood there watching the mansion with an amazed look at her eye. This mansion seemed a lot familiar to her, considering that it was the first time she actually saw it…

Please review and tell me your opinions. Please, pretty please!  
~H.O.T~


	2. An Inevitable Meeting

Chapter # 2  
AN INEVITABLE MEETING 

Hey there, I'm getting really bored so I thought to write and post this chapter a little early.

Yuki stood in front of a huge Mansion and Aido and Akutsuki stared at her. Suddenly Yuki said:  
"Who… where are we…?"  
Aido came near her and patted her head and said:  
"I think we are in front of a huge mansion."  
He turned back and said to Akutsuki:  
"Okay, she lost it…"  
Before Akutsuki had a chance to say anything, Yuki said:  
"I know that it's a mansion… but… to whom does it belong…?"  
Akutsuki came up to her and answered her:  
"It is the Tohma Mansion."  
Yuki suddenly started to walk towards its entrance, while Aido and Akutsuki stood their watching in horror. A butler came out of the front door and said:  
"Do you have any business with our Master…?"  
Yuki exclaimed:  
"Ma.. Master…"  
Aido and Akutsuki came in front of Yuki, Akutsuki gestured towards the main gate and said:  
"I think we have come far enough, let's leave… Kaname-sama…"  
Yuki cut off his words and said:  
"Kaname-sama… Kaname-sama… Can't I make my own decision for once…?"  
The butler said to her:  
"You must be Yuki-sama, please come in…."  
Aido and Akutsuki moved a step, when the butler suddenly said:  
"Alone…"  
Yuki turned around and said to Aido and Akutsuki:  
"I'll be fine… I think you should go back, I'll come when I'm done…"  
Aido said:  
"Well, that's just great…"  
Akutsuki asked her:  
"Done with what…?"  
She answered him:  
"I think i will find something very vital here…"  
Aido said:  
"No way am I letting you go in there alone… Kaname-sama… will kill me…"  
Yuki turned her face towards the entrance to the Mansion and said:  
"Then you better prepare yourself for that…"  
Yuki entered the mansion and started to walk towards the main hall, while the butler closed the door. Aido said to Akutsuki:  
"She was a little different today… well, we better head back… hey Akutsuki, do you know how to prepare yourself for the unavoidable death."  
Akutsuki Answered him:  
"Let's go back to the mansion…" 

IN THE TOHMA-MANSION

As soon as Yuki entered the Mansion, she felt a little uneasy. The mansion was filled with darkness and it looked like no one had been here for centuries. The butler said to her:  
"Yuki-sama, follow me to my Master's room."  
Yuki nodded and followed him. The room was situated at the corner of the big main hall. Yuki was quite puzzled to see the mansion's situation. The curtains were left untied and huge portraits of Vampires were hanging all over the place. The butler stopped in front of one room and said:  
"My liege, someone is here to visit you."  
Suddenly a cold breeze lingered through all of the mansion and the butler said:  
"You may go in…"  
Yuki was now puzzled than ever. The butler left after saying that and now Yuki was having second thoughts about coming here alone, but she held the door knob and turned it. She opened the door and went in. The room was no different than the mansion. Dark aura was spread everywhere. The curtains were left untied and the air of the room was somehow quite nostalgic, Yuki had a very uneasy feeling, when she heard the following words:  
"A Kuran… it has been centuries, since a Kuran stepped in to this mansion."  
Yuki closed her eyes and hoped for the worst, but when she turned around she saw a tall and a handsome vampire, with long brown hair. Yuki said:  
"Um…I was…"  
He said:  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet a member of the Kuran… My name is Kei… Kei-Tohma…"  
Yuki gasped and said:  
"Kei…"  
He was not really surprised by Yuki's reaction. He turned around and said:  
"So you have heard of my Ancestor…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Y…Yes…"  
He asked her:  
" A lot of people hate me for that… will you too…?"  
Yuki had no idea why but she felt like hew as in a lot of pain and she wanted to make her feel better. She wanted to calm him, to calm a total stranger. She said to him:  
"Why would I hate you for such a thing…?"  
He was now really surprised, he reached for a glass, placed on the near table. The glass was filled with a red liquid, which was without any doubt blood. He drank all of it, in one breath and said:  
"Have we met… before…?"  
Yuki answered him:  
"No…. but you seem quite familiar…"  
He gestured towards the bed and said:  
"Please make yourself comfortable…"  
Yuki said:  
"No… I'm fine here, really…"  
He said :  
"I don't want the person, who is being so fastidious to me, be so formal"  
Yuki said:  
"Okay… I'll sit on the bed…"  
Yuki sat on the bed, while he sat on the near chair. He asked her:  
"So what brings you here…?"  
She answered:  
"this mansion… this presence… engrossed me… I had to come…"  
He said:  
"Engrossed…? No has ever been engrossed or attracted towards this mansion…"  
Yuki said to him irately:  
"Why are you being so depressing…?"  
He said:  
"Because I have nothing left in this world anymore…"  
She questioned him:  
"Who says you don't?"  
He answered her amusingly:  
"I have no family… no friends… wouldn't you label me as deplorable and pitiable…?"  
Yuki asked him:  
"Are you the last member of the Tohma Clan…?"  
He answered her:  
"Yes, I am the last member… I have to live and face this agony… all alone…"  
Yuki said:  
"Who says you have no friends…"  
She got up from the bed, held his hand gently, rubbed it and said:  
" I'll be your friend…"  
He was really surprised and stunned at this little girl's unusual approach. He stood up and said:  
" I… have been alone for centuries… waiting for death… but here you come and make me want to live…"  
Yuki said:  
"Well, that's great…"  
He said:  
"Alright, then I'll be your friend…"  
He looked at the big father clock placed n his room, it was 12:00 am. He said:  
"I think you should leave… it's getting rather late… and his majesty will be worried…"  
Yuki said:  
" He's not here… but I think I should go… I hope we will meet soon…"  
He said :  
"Me too… I feel calm and refreshed talking to you…"  
Yuki siad:  
"Alright… bye…"  
Yuki departed the Tohma Mansion and started to walk towards the Kuran Mansion.  
_I feel like I've met him before… he feels quite familiar. I don't know what's going on anymore. Why do I feel like Kaname is still hiding a lot of secrets from me…? That dream.. I still remember it… I have to find answers… Why is Kaname being so much protective lately…? Is there something he dosen't want me to know…?  
_Yuki reached the Kuran Mansion, she opened the door and went in. There in the main hall, she saw Aido doing ups and downs. Akutsuki on the other hand was standing beside the wall, holding his head in anguish. She came near Aido and asked him:  
"Why are you doing this…? You know you look silly…?"  
Aido said:  
"Shut up… you… this is all your fault… Yuki… sa…sama…"  
Suddenly a voice came from behind Yuki.

Hi everyone. Hope you like this chapter, if you did please review!  
~H.O.T~ 


	3. My Little Runaway

_**Chapter # 3  
My Little Runaway**_

Hello everyone, may you all be blessed by God.

A despotic voice suddenly echoed in the whole Kuran Mansion, leaving chills on everyone present there.  
"Yuki… he is being chastised for his blunders…"  
Yuki turned around and saw Kaname. He looked very mad and was clenching his teeth harshly. Kaname was always calm and composed, but he always gets restless and reckless when it came to Yuki. Yuki said to him:  
"Don't punish him… he just…"  
Kaname covered her lips with his hand and said:  
"Yuki… let's talk in the room…"  
Yuki went to their room, in the mean time Kaname said to Aido:  
"Aido… prolong your punishment as you desire… and Akutsuki… don't let anyone disturb Yuki and me…"  
Akutsuki said:  
"Yes, Kaname-sama…"  
His voice was as arrogant and cold as ever and both of them understood full well, what they would be in for, if they dared to defy him. Kaname went to his room, after saying this. Both of them just nodded and looked away. No one would dare and look directly in his eyes.

"Aido, after waiting for a little while and seeing that Kaname had left , Aido said:  
"This is all her fault… I get punished and she gets loved… I get abused and she gets praised…"  
Akutsuki said to Aido:  
"Why would Kaname-sama do that sort of thing…?"  
Aido answered:  
" I know it very well, and so do you. He must be praising her for bullying us like that…"  
Akutsuki said:  
"Don't say that…"  
Aido while doing ups and down, said irritably:  
"Hey… look at me… just look at me… do you… think that Kaname-sama can give me worse punishment then this…"  
Akutsuki answered:  
"Be careful of what you speak…"

IN THE ROOM  
Yuki was sitting on the bed waiting for Kaname to punish her. Kaname entered the room and came near her. He forced Yuki on the bed and was on top of her. He then held both of her wrists tightly. He said to her:  
"So my little runaway has finally returned…"  
Yuki said:  
"Ka…Kaname you're pressing my wrists too hard…"  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… I'm sorry… but why do you make me so worried…? You know a part of me, right now wants to punish you very harshly so you can learn your lesson but there is a part who wants to be gentle to you…"  
He sighed and asked told her:  
"Yuki, I feel like chaining you to the bed posts… so you can't go… you can never understand how restless I feel without you…"  
He let her go and got up from the bed and asked her:  
"Why… did you go there alone…?"  
Yuki answered him:  
"I'm not obliged to tell you that… I want to make my own decisions…"  
He said:  
"So… you do feel like I'm imprisoning you…?"  
Yuki said:  
"um.. a little… may be… probably… definitely…"  
Kaname said:  
"So you want me to free you from this incarceration…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Well, yes…  
Kaname departed the room said:  
" I do not feel obliged to do that…"  
Yuki said:  
" Sure go away… I've made a friend and he's so much nicer than you…"  
_So my little runaway has made Kei Tohma a friend… but there will be trouble for Yuki, if she goes near him too much. Even if he doesn't know anything, but __He__ can tell him everything…_  
Kaname came down the stairs and entered the main hall and saw Aido doing ups and downs, he said to him:  
"Aido… you can stop…"  
Aido instantaneously stopped. Kaname walked out of the mansion saying:  
"If you have learn your lesson…"  
Aido saw him leaving and said to himself:  
"He left… but he just came… good thing Akutsuki is here with me or… Akutsuki…?"  
Akutsuki was following Kaname out of the Mansion. Aido looked outside through the window and said:  
Yeah… sure, leave that little devil to me…"  
He turned around and felt something heavy, making him unable to move. It was at that time, that he realized that he called Yuki a little devil in front of Kaname. After a moment the pressure disappeared, rendering Aido to move freely. Yuki came from her room to the main hall and said to Aido:  
"Where is he…?"  
Aido answered:  
"Kaname-sama has gone somewhere without telling me."  
Yuki said:  
"Great so I can go to meet Kei again."  
He said:  
"Have you no shame…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Why…?"  
He answered:  
"Isn't it obvious…?"  
She said:  
"You mean I should be ashamed of defying Kaname like that considering that he's my.. my husband…?"  
He said:  
"What…? No, I meant about me. I was just being punished and for two hours… oh… and you can be ashamed about that part too, I guess…"  
Yuki said:  
"So you're coming…?"  
Aido said:  
"Why do you hate me so much…?"  
She said:  
"I don't hate you…"  
He asked her:  
"Then why are you so persistent about defying Kaname-sama and doing such actions which may cost my life…?"  
Yuki said:  
"Don't worry he won't punish you… I won't let him; I will tell him the truth that I made you go there."  
Aido said:  
"Well, that logic might work with Kaname-sama, but do you think you can also add the word hostage at the end of your sentence…?"  
Yuki, while being really annoyed said:  
"Sure… sure, you will go with me as a hostage…"  
_Is he that dim or is he just joking with me…?  
Hostage… huh… like she can make me a hostage… at least I've tricked her in to taking me along too…  
_Mean while Kaname and Akutsuki both headed in to a deep forest near the mansion. Kaname had gone there to meet someone and had taken Akutsuki, because he knew that the only one, who is smart enough to trick Yuki and keep her in the mansion, is Akutsuki, so he left Yuki with Aido, just because he wanted Yuki to be free, at least for the little time that she had left.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!  
In the starting chapters there will be a lot of mysteries, you could say that I've written one mysterious thing in almost every chapter, but as the chapters advance all the mysteries will be solved. For Zero lovers, Zero will show up in the future chapters, but he will be a little different from his usual self, that is also a mystery… Zero is the second most prominent character in the story, first being YuMe. If anyone gets confused, I think of Kaname and Yuki as one soul… Okay, I have revealed quite a lot of stuff… Bye the way, my concept of Yuki and Kaname being one soul is NOT in the plot of the story, I just think that… I know I'm very confusing…  
~H.O.T~_  
_


	4. Truth Lies Within Zero

_**Chapter # 4  
Truth Lies Within Zero**_

_**Hi, Enjoy!  
**_

Kaname took Akutsuki and went inside a thick and dark forest. Akutsuki asked him:  
"Kaname-sama, why are we going inside this forest…?"  
Kaname kept himself silent for a while. Akutsuki said to him:  
"Should not you be with Yuki-sama right now…?"  
Kaname finally answered:  
"I have a very important thing to talk with_ my dear friend._"  
Akutsuki asked him:  
"A friend…? And in this forest…?"  
Kaname answered:  
"I have known him my whole life, unfortunately and now I'm meeting him in a forest because he is a little unstable at the moment."  
Akutsuki inquired from him:  
"Is he a Level E…?"  
He answered:  
"You can say that… he is in one way…"  
Both of them walked deep into the forest, until both of them smelled the scent of pure and fresh Kuran blood. Akutsuki wasn't sure of this, so he asked Kaname:  
"Is it really the scent of Kuran blood…?"  
Kaname didn't answer, he just kept walking towards the smell."  
Suddenly Akutsuki came in front of Kaname and blocked his way towards the scent. He put one of his hand on Kaname's shoulder pressing it and said:  
"We should not go in…. Why is the scent of Kuran blood here...? when there is no other member of Kuran clan alive except for you and Yuki-sama…"  
Kaname looked towards his shoulder and all of it turned into dust right at that very instant. Just a look of the Ancestor pure Blood was needed to show Akutsuki his true place.  
Suddenly a voice came from behind them:  
"How rude Kaname…"  
They turned around and saw Kiryuu Zero. Now Akutsuki was sure that the scent of Kuran blood was coming from him, but then he remembered that Zero had also, at a time drunk lots of blood of Yuki. Kaname said to Akutsuki:  
"You can go back to the entrance of the forest and wait for me there."  
Akutsuki did as he was told. He started to head back.  
Zero said to Kaname:  
"You were always harsh, I wonder how you harshly you water my little flower.."  
Kaname answered him:  
"My little sun is alright, don't worry…"  
Zero said:  
"Ah… sun… well, it's explicable that you call her a sun…"  
Kaname said:  
"She lightens my dark soul…"  
Zero said:  
"She fills my life with sweetness and cloor…"  
Kaname said:  
"You have finally become power enough to move and talk freely…"  
Zero answered him:  
"Yes, this body is perfect and was perfect for watching over my little flower… But you treat her so harshly…"  
Kaname said:  
" Don't forget how harsh you were with her…"  
Zero answered:  
"Harsh, now Kaname… don't be so cruel… you were only gentle towards Yuki…"  
Kaname asked her:  
"So now you want he back…"  
Zero answered:  
"You know how long I've waited for her… wishing that one day she will return to me and remember our love…"  
Kaname said:  
"She loves me… she always did… don't forget what you did with her… do you really believe that she can forgive you after that…? don't be so optimistic…"  
Zero said:  
"Optimistic… really? You are the one who is being an optimistic, believing that she is yours… don't forget that you are also the fault for all of this… she fell in love with you, that's why she had to be… punished…"  
Kaname asked him sarcastically:  
"Oh… so you do know that she loves me… too…"  
Zero answered him:  
"I've waited for centuries waiting for her to come back… but Rido had to revive you… and in this time…"  
Kaname said:  
"Yes… Rido did a very obligatory thing…"  
Zero said:  
"Yes, he shares my blood… but still he did your bidding"  
Kaname asked him:  
"Does.. that make you feel bad…"  
Zero answered:  
"I do feel a little bad… but you know what Kaname… that flower shares my blood…"  
Kaname said:  
"I know that very well…"

Mean while Akutsuki was walking towards the entrance of the forest thinking.  
_Why would Kaname-sama come here to meet Kiryuu, leaving Yuki-sama? And from when did Kiryuu started to call Kaname-sama by his first name, casually? His body might have the smell of Kuran blood because he drank Yuki-sama's blood a couple of times._

_IN THE FOREST_  
Zero asked him smirking:  
"Does that make you feel bad…?"  
Kaname answered:  
"Yes, but not because I'm jealous. I don't like it because I don't want my little Yuki to be stained with your filthy blood…"  
Zero said:  
"We do have the same blood.. there might be a little difference… but the same origin… the same end… Kaname, I have never thought of this before… All the things in both of our lives are same… our life… our world..."  
Kaname continued:  
"Our fate.. our end… our beginning and our love…"  
Zero said:  
"Kaname, I mean it. I want her back… don't stand in my way…"  
Kaname said:  
"I will only let her go with you, if she truly desires it…"  
Zero asked him:  
"Oh… you will be willing to sacrifice everything for her…?"  
Kaname asked him:  
"Like you wouldn't…? sorry, I forgot you won't… you are the one who caused Yuki to be in such a fragile stage in the first place…"  
Zero said:  
"You are as insulting as ever…So you will stand in my way… Kaname I will have her…"  
Zero dissappeared and the following words were lingering through the whole forest:  
"The past is near… the future is gone… the present is changing.. my existence is in the heart…"  
Kaname said:  
"Indeed…"  
Suddenly Akutsuki's whole shoulder healed, Akutsuki turned around and saw Kaname. Akutsuki said:  
"Why was he here…?"  
Kaname said:  
"let's go… don't ask ant more questions… you won't be able to withstand my anger…"

Kaname and Akutsuki both walked towards the mansion. They entered it and everyone in the mansion panicking. Akutsuki and Kaname stood there watching them for a while, then finally Kaname asked them:  
"What is going on in my Mansion…?"  
Everyone froze at that sound, knowing that it was Kaname.  
Akutsuki told Kaname:  
"I think we don't need to ask them what happened… It seems as if Yuki-sama is miss… um... I mean gone…"  
Kaname said:  
"May be I should be having second thoughts about chaining her… Actually it does not sound that bad anymore...

**_Thanks for reading, please, please don't forget to review. _**


	5. Parted Only To Meet Again

_**Chapter # 5  
Parted Only To Meet Again**_

Yuki and Hanabusa were now heading to the Tohma Mansion, Hanabusa said:  
"I wonder what Kaname-sama will do to me next time… you.. This is your entire fault…"  
She answered him:  
"Sure… it's my fault…"  
He said:  
"Of course you are not worried, Kaname-sama will never punish you… I will be the one who will be punished… {sighs} and here I thought it couldn't get any worse…"  
They were now in front of the door of the Tohma Clan. Yuki said:  
"Aido-senpai, this time you can come in with me… I you want…"  
He said:  
"I must follow you where ever you go…"  
The opened and the butler bowed and said:  
"Your Highness, Tohma-sama is a little busy…"  
Yuki said:  
"I just want to talk to him… just a little bit…"  
Aido stayed there quietly knowing very well Yuki's nature. The butler said to her:  
"Tohma-sama, gave me strict instructions not to let anyone in…"  
She said:  
"Tell him that it's me…"  
The butler said:  
"Yuki-sama, Tohma…"  
His words were cut off by Zero.  
Zero said to him:  
"It's alright, Yuki can come in…"  
He looked at a confused Yuki and said:  
"Yuki… let's go…"  
He reached out to grab her hand but was pushed back by Hanabusa. Hanabusa said to him:  
"Don't you dare come near her…"  
Zero said to him grinning:  
"You are indeed lucky…"  
Hanabusa and Yuki were really confused now. Yuki went into the Kei's bedroom along with Hanabusa and Zero.  
Kei said:  
"Yuki-sama, I was not expecting you so early…"  
Yuki answered him:  
"Yes… actually I felt like going out of the mansion for a while… Kaname is so caring but some times he gets farfetched…"  
Zero said:  
"He can't help it…"  
Yuki turned over to Zero and hugged him. She then looked into his eyes and said:  
"Zero… it has been a long time…"  
Zero answered:  
"I know…"  
Aido coughed, reminding Yuki to only meet Kei and do nothing else.  
Kei said:  
"Zero, Hanabusa… I would like to talk to Yuki alone…"  
Aido said to Yuki:  
"Hey you, don't take too much time…"  
Zero said:  
"Or… Kaname will be mad…"  
Yuki said to Zero:  
"It does not matter, how long I stay here, Kaname will surely be mad…"  
Zero asked curiously:  
"Why is that…?"  
Yuki answered amusingly:  
"Kaname had gone out somewhere and Aido-senpai and me came here without him being aware of it…"  
Hanabusa interrupted her and said:  
"No one… needs to know that…"  
Hanabusa's thoughts  
_Why is she being so informal with him? It is a good thing that I came here, what I Zero will point the Bloody Rose at Yuki again…?  
_Zero's thoughts  
_He should really put a leash on Yuki, she wasn't like that, when she was with me… I kept her confined perfectly, Kaname should learn a lot from me…  
_Hanabusa and Zero both departed the room and stood outside the door. Hanabusa asked him:  
"Why did you…?"  
Zero wasn't paying any attention to Hanabusa, he was concentrating so that he can read Yuki's mind to know if she is having any problems with Kaname. Hanabusa said again:  
"Why did you… back there, you said that I was lucky…  
Zero said:  
"Oh… you are lucky…"  
Hanabusa was clueless. Everyday in the mansion he either got beaten or had to do ups and downs and here Zero was saying that he was lucky.  
Hanabusa asked him:  
"Lucky…? That doesn't describe I live in the Kuran Mansion…"  
Zero asked him:  
"Does Kaname give you punishments…? in particular…  
Hanabusa could easily see the smirk on Zero's face, he answered:  
"Ups and downs…"  
Zero said while laughing:  
"Ups and downs… yes, Kaname is very harsh and rough…"  
Hanabusa said:  
"He is rough with everybody except for Yuki…"  
Zero said:  
"Really…? That's good… anyways… why do you get punished so frequently and harshly…?  
Hanabusa answered while yawning:  
"Yuki… goes where ever she wants, without telling Kaname-sama and she also tricks us… well, actually bullies us…"  
Zero said:  
"I see… so instead of punishing Yuki, he punishes you… has he…"  
Hanabusa was waiting for Zero's question but to him, it seemed like he didn't want to ask.  
"Has he touched her…?"  
Hanabusa answered:  
"What do you think I am, like they would do that sore of thing and I would watch or may be record their voices… especially Kaname-sama's moans… Ah…"  
Hanabusa was looking towards his shoes and was blushing, Zero was puzzled, finally he said to him:  
"I will take that as a no…"  
They didn't talk for a while.

IN THE ROOM  
Kei said:  
"Yuki-sama, I did not think that you visit so early…"  
Yuki said:  
"Well, I was just getting a little bored… so I thought that to meet you again."  
He gestured towards the couch and said:  
"Please make yourself comfortable."  
Yuki asked him:  
"Why… is Zero here…?"  
Kei answered:  
"I don't know him… he just wanted to meet me… seems like my luck is running out… I sense something awful from him…"  
Yuki said:  
"Well, he did wanted to get rid of every Pure Blood."  
Kei said:  
"No, it's different… I think you should not come here without Kaname-sama…"  
Yuki asked him:  
"Why…?"  
Kei said:  
"I can… smell Kuran blood all over my house…"  
Yuki said:  
"It must be because if me…"  
Kei said:  
"No, It's a power… Some members of the Tohma Clan can smell the blood of the vampires… which will die in the near future… and my house is stained with the scent of pure and fresh Kuran blood… It's almost making me faint…"  
Yuki said:  
"I think I have heard about this before… but I don't know where…?"  
Kei said:  
"I think you should leave… be careful… I can feel the presence of a strong shadow near you…"  
_Strong shadow…? He's scaring me… he talks so mysteriously… I know that I have heard that before… just don't remember it…__  
_Yuki exited the room and saw Hanabusa and Zero. Hanabusa said:  
"Finally…"  
Zero said:  
"Yuki… leave…"  
Yuki was really surprised by Kei's behavior but now Zero's behavior as also very strange.  
Yuki said nothing and just departed the Mansion, this made Hanabusa say:  
"Hey you… wait for me…"  
Hanabusa asked her:  
"Zero… has changed… he acts like he knows Kaname-sama very well."  
Yuki said:  
"Well, let's think about the future… like… what punishment will you get now by Onii-sama…?"  
Hanabusa suddenly panicked and said:  
"Hey… I was abducted… remember…?"  
Yuki said while laughing:  
"Like Onii-sama's going to believe that… you know what I will tell him what your punishment should be… may be he should teach the true meaning of being abducted…"  
Ha said:  
"Hey… don't ruin my life…"

**_Please review and tell me if it's better than the first part or not...? The interesting part is just starting... I wanted to ask everyone that how would you feel if Kaname died...?{beats her head with an iron rod}{Bye the way, if you have read the 61 chapter of VK...is it me or did he look a little scary..?. The picture with the dripping blood from his face... HAWT! I even loved that appearance of his and my sister just recommended a psychiatrist to me.}  
_**


	6. The Crimson Reprisal

_**Chapter # 6  
The Crimson Reprisal**_

Yuki and Hanabusa entered the Kuran Mansion. In the hallway Kaname was walking in circles, getting really worried. Kaname looked up and saw Yuki and Hanabusa. Kaname said to Hanabusa:  
"Aido…"  
Hanabusa was ready to hear his punishment, Yuki was really laughing at him.  
Kaname continued:  
"You won't be punished by me this time… you can go to your room…"  
To Hanabusa, those words came directly from heaven. He quietly went to his room and Yuki also was heading towards her room, when suddenly Kaname grabbed Yuki from her waist and said:  
"Yuki… where are you going…?"  
Yuki said:  
"I'm a little tired, so I thought to go to my room and rest."  
Kaname whispered into her ear:  
"It's time for your punishment…"  
She asked him:  
"Kaname… don't joke…"  
Kaname lifted Yuki bridal style and went to their room.  
Once they were in the room, Kaname placed her on the bed and went to the bathroom. Yuki stood up from the bed and changed into her nightgown.  
_I really thought that Kaname was going to punish me… today has been a real… crazy day.  
_Kaname came from behind and hugged Yuki, he forced Yuki on to the bed and whispered into her left ear:  
"Be ready for _The Punishment…"  
_Kaname suddenly chained Yuki's both hands together and started to kiss her cheeks. He then stood up and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. He was only wearing his black trousers now. He got above Yuki and gently started to caress Yuki.  
Yuki could only say the following words:  
"Ka…na.. me…"  
Kaname started to strip Yuki's top and now could easily see his pink colored bra. Kaname turned her around and striped her bra with his teeth and licked her back.  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… don't stop me… I don't think I will… be able to…"  
Kaname started to kiss Yuki on her lips; Yuki also enjoyed that and joined in. While they were kissing Kaname slowly slid his hand under Yuki's little skirt and touched his panties. They were wet and Kaname was ready to break every boundary between Yuki and himself. Kaname slowly slid down Yuki's skirt and now she was only wearing her pink panties. Kaname slowly and gently also stripped them with his teeth.  
Yuki said:  
"Kaname… don't…"  
He answered her:  
"Yuki… I can't stop… you have to be punished Yuki... So you won't ever do something to worry me like that again…"  
Kaname stood up from the bed and reached his belt; he untied it and threw it on the ground. He slowly slid down his trousers and then his boxers. Kaname and Yuki were both naked at this time. Kaname noticed that Yuki closed hr eyes in embarrassment. He leaned down and whispered into her ear:  
"Yuki… this is what you get for disobeying me…"  
Yuki said while still closing her eyes:  
"What sort of punishment is this…?"  
Kaname answered:  
"Yuki punishment does mean that to whom it is given that person has to suffer it but then again it also means for others to have fun and amusement by it…"  
Yuki asked him:  
"So you are doing this for your amusement…?"  
Kaname said:  
"Of course…"  
Kaname slowly caressed her auburn hair and said:  
"Yuki.. I can stop if you want me to…"  
Yuki suddenly grabbed his hand and said:  
"I didn't mean… it like that…"  
Kaname said:  
"Then don't stop me… let me do what I want to you… may it be painful…"  
Kaname noticed that Yuki nodded. Kaname was now full sure of what he wanted and what he should do to Yuki…

_**IN HANABUSA'S ROOM**_  
Akutsuki suddenly knocked and came in. He looked at the face of Hanabusa which was looking really confused. Hanabusa said to him:  
"Kaname… Sama… surprised me…"  
Akutsuki said:  
"Don't worry… he surprised all of us…"  
Hanabusa said:  
"Hey Akutsuki… today we met Kiryuu at the Tohma Mansion. I don't why hew as there but he was acting rather strangely."  
Akutsuki said:  
"Yeah… I have seen him. Kaname-sama took me to a deep forest and he met Kiryuu there. I don't know what happened between them but… Kiryuu was somehow different…"  
Both the young vampires stayed silent for a while then Akutsuki seeing Hanabusa's confused face said:  
"Don't worry… Kaname-sama knows everything like usual…"  
Hanabusa suddenly got up and said:  
"You're right, Kaname-sama is in the right position…"  
He walked out of the room, followed by Akutsuki.

_**IN THE TOHMA MANSION**_  
Kei told the butler to let Zero in and then leave both of them alone. Zero came in and sat heedlessly on the bed, he then said:  
"How is the Tohma clan…?"  
Kei answered:  
"It's fine…"  
Kei said:  
"So is Yuki your friend… or do you know…"  
Kei Said:  
"I'm just her friend…"  
Zero said:  
"I need you to do mea big favor…"  
Kei said:  
"Why, a Pure Blood like me, should help a Level D such as yourself…?"  
Zero got up and said:  
"Because you don't want me to be angry…"  
Kei saw the crimson red color of Zero's eyes and said:  
"How… your eyes are crimson red… you…"  
Zero said:  
"I think that would be enough for you to realize who I am…"  
Kei bowed down in respect and said:  
"Your Majesty… forgive my ignorance…"  
Zero said:  
"It's aright… just do what I say… and I promise you that the Tohma clan will become powerful again…"  
Kei said:  
"Yes, my liege…"

_**IN KANAME'S ROOM  
**_Yuki said:  
"I… want to go…"  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… first you have to wear some clothes… let me get you dressed…"  
Kaname unchained Yuki's both hands and then slowly and gently dressed her up. Kaname after that said to her:  
"I hope you don't make me worry again…"  
Yuki got up from the bed and said:  
"I will… I will…"  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki…"  
He gently caressed her hairs and noticed that Yuki and closed both of her eyes, He inquired from her:  
"Yuki… why have you closed your eyes…?"  
Yuki replied:  
"May be because you are fully naked…"  
Kaname chuckled and said:  
"Wouldn't you say that it's unfair…?"  
He noticed that Yuki opened one of her eyes then closed it again. She asked him:  
"What is unfair…?"  
Kaname replied:  
"That… I get to see you naked but… you don't…"  
Yuki suddenly slapped Kaname's hand and got out of the room.  
Kaname dressed himself and said:  
"Let's see how you carry out your plan now... Zero… No one can help you.. not even that little Tohma brat…"  
_I will not let you do that to Yuki again… she has suffered enough…  
_

_**Hey everyone thanks for reading, please review. You might have noticed that I left out almost all of the lemons, I did that because recently I have read some Lemons about YuMe and after that my way of looking at YuMe has totally changed. I can't help thinking that after i put lemons in their relationship, it's somehow different. I think that there is always purity and simplicity of a relationship… when I was watching tea anime or reading the manga, I could easily feel it… but after I've read Lemons… according to me the simplicity of their love has been contaminated…  
Hey, it's only according to me… so that's why I'm going to reduce the numbers of Lemons in my stories, from now on…**_  
_**  
**_


	7. Change is For The Better

_**Chapter # 7  
Change Is For The Better**_

The next day{morning}, the doctor came to see Yuki's condition, but Yuki was sleeping as usual. Kaname entered the room with the doctor. Kaname saw that Yuki was still sleeping, so he got near her and whispered into her ear:  
"Yuki… wear your clothes… I can see all of your body…"  
As soon as Yuki heard those words, she jumped out of the bed and landed on the ground and said:  
"I need my clothes… now… now …"  
She saw in front of her was standind a confused doctor, Yuki slightly looked at her body and saw that she was not naked, Kaname had only said so to wake her up, she looked at Kaname and he was smirking. She said to him:  
"Kaname… I think you should learn to sleep with opened eyes… because you might be in for a little trouble…"  
She then looked at the doctor again ands aid:  
"Oh… you must be the doctor…"  
Yuki sat on the bed and the doctor came to near her to examine her.  
Mean while outside the room were Akutsuki and Hanabusa.  
Hanabusa leaned towards the window and said:  
"Finally…"  
Akutsuki saw the a little glimpse of smile on his cousin's face so he asked:  
"Hey… why are you happy about this…?"  
Hanabusa lookes at Akutsuki and said:  
"Because if she is pregnant that means that she won't run off like usual…"  
Akutsuki said:  
"Hey… she will… and you willget double punishment than usual."  
With that said Akutsuki left Hanabusa all alone with his thoughts.  
_No way… Akutsuki can't be right…  
_He slapped himself on his left cheek and thought  
_She won't… but then again she will… and I will get punishment… double punishment… if something happened to their child then Kaname-sama will kill me.. no even worse than that… that Yuki better not do that…  
_He panicked and started to jump at the same spot.  
_She won't… she should learn to be a grown up… like me… I don't do stupid things like that… She won't… no… on… no… noooooo…  
_Suddenly he heard:

"Aido… _sorry for interrupting you…"  
Hanabusa turned arount and saw red colored eyes of Kaname. He said:  
"Kaname… sama… I was …"  
Kaname cut off his words and said:  
"Aido… Yuki is pregnant and you have to protect her at all times… understood…"  
Hanabusa said:  
"__Yes, Kaname-sama…"  
The doctor came out of the room and said:  
"Kaname-sama… I have to tell you something…"  
He looked at Hanabusa and added:  
"Alone…"  
Kaname took the doctor to the lounge and said:  
"Please, sit…"  
The doctor sat on the chair and Kaname sat on the couch.  
the doctor said:  
"As Yuki-sama is pregnant… there are many things you should be caref ul about. Fiest of all, she is very young, her body is already going… so now she will need double the amount of energy she took. Avampire baby takes a lot of energy from it's mother. When it's mother is also young, then the mother's life can be in grave danger. So you need to give her a lot of energy. One more think, you must give her energy instead of blood, she should not use her fangs during pregnancy, because it will strain her body."  
Kaname said:  
"I will take care of that.."  
Then the doctor left and Kaname went to his room to check up on Yuki.  
Kaname entered the rooma nd saw Yuki rubbing his belly, he chuckled and said:  
"Yuki… you can't feel it yet…"  
yuki looked up and got embarrassed because of her act. Kaname came near her and sat on the bed beside her. He said to her:  
"Yuki… I'm so happy… finally…"  
Yuki said:  
"Kaname… does it mean that I can't go to meet Kei anymore…?"  
Kaname answered:  
"Yes… Yuki, you have to be careful from now on… and Yuki… starting from today I will give you energy, not blood…"  
Yuki said:  
"Why..?"  
Kaname answered:  
"Because it will be good for you that way…"  
Yuki got up from the bed and said to him:  
"Alright… let me touch your hand so I can get some energy…"  
Kaname said to Yuki:  
"Turn around…"  
Yuki didn't knew why Kaname said so but she turned around like he told her to. Kaname held Yuki from her waist and placed her on his laps. Kaname then said:  
"You will take energy from my… lips…"  
yuki tried to free herself but Kaname's grip was too strong, which meant that Kaname was serious. Yuki started to kiss Kaname and sucked his energy. Yuki was really hungry, so she took a lot of energy. Yuki finally pulled back and said:  
"That was rather soothing…"  
He hugged her tightly and said:  
"For me too…"__  
_Yuki asked him:  
"I can go outside and meet Kei… right?"  
Kaname asnwered:  
"Yuki… please take care of this child…"  
_Yuki must not go and meet Kei, he will follow Zero no matter what happens and I am sure that Zero wants Kei to kill you, but now with this… you are pregnant, surely Kei knows and that means so does Zero… with this he won't try to kill you… I don't want to loose you again, please don't do anything reckless… you belong to me… only me… your body contains both my blood and his, but soon that will change… for the better…__  
_Mean while Hanabusa was worried about himself.  
_Kaname-sama will punish me… now matter how I try to get on the good side of Kaname-sama, but she ruins it… man, am I unlucky or what…?_

_**Please review, Your reviews are like the moonlight which shines over me and gives me new bright idea and motivation.  
Just so you know, I always write at night… I'm really active at night…**__  
_


	8. Blood Begets Blood

_**Chapter # 8  
Blood Begets Blood**__**  
**_

_Hey everyone, so a lot of people have messaged me about a lot of things, hope this chapter will clear some questions…_

In the evening Kaname had some important things to discuss with , so he was going to go the Aido Mansion, but not before checking Yuki's condition. Kaname quietly entered the room and looked at a sleeping Yuki. He came near the bed, leaned down and whispered into her ear:  
"Yuki… don't you go anywhere, now… I'm going to the Aido mansion for some important things, but Aido will keep an eye on you… you can play with him if you want, but don't bully him too much… I am starting to feel sorry for him…"  
yuki opened one of her eyes and giggled. Kaname sat on the bed beside her and tightly hugged her. He said:  
"Yuki… don't go anywhere…"  
Yuki said:  
"How many times will you say it…?"  
Kaname touched her cheek and slowly and gently caressed, he then said:  
"Until… you understand…"  
Kaname kissed Yuki's forehead and got ready to go the Aido Mansion. He came out of the room and saw Akutsuki and Hanabusa. He said:  
"Akutsuki, I want you to come with me… and Aido…"  
He looked at Aido furiously to make his order clear and then continued:  
"You will keep Yuki safe…"  
With that said Kaname went to the Aido Mansion.

_**Aido Mansion  
**_As soon as he entered the Aido Mansion, everyone lowered their head and eyes due to respect. Kaname went to the lounge and told Akutsuki to wait outside the lounge. Akutsuki was expecting that would be having meeting with Kaname, but instead he saw that Zero Kiryuu was entering thew lounge and then the door closed with only two of them inside.  
_What is Kaname-sama thinking…? Why is he talking to Kiryuu all of a sudden…?  
_

_In The Lounge_

Zero sat on the couch beside Kaname and said:  
"I heard that Yuki is pregnant with YOUR baby…?"  
Kaname swiftly replied:  
"Yes, you heard correctly… I know that you want to kill Yuki…"  
Zero stood up and closed his fist and said:  
"Well, can you blame me…"  
He gestured towards the window and said:  
"Come in…"  
It was Kei-Tohma, both Kaname and Zero had decided to tell Kei about the truth. Kei sat down on the opposite couch and said:  
"I want to know…"  
Kaname said:  
"Zero… would you like to tell him.. or… should i…"  
Zero said:  
"I think i should start… Kei, listen to me carefully… what I'm about to tell you is the biggest secret of the Kuran Clan and you can't tell this to anyone, especially Yuki…"  
Kei nodded and Zero continued:  
"The Kuran Clan was originated by Kaname, that much I'm sure you know and here he is. But Kaname also had a younger brother named Aizen-Kuran. Yuki was at that time a member of the Tohma Clan and she was in love with both of us, but I married. So she contained both my and Kaname's blood in her body."  
Kaname continued for him:  
"Then soon Yuki gave birth to Aizen's child, but that child also had my blood. So the Kuran clan was further divided into two blood lines, one that had my blood and the other had Aizen's blood. The Kuran members that had my blood were always intellectual and powerful and the ones that shared his blood were always cunning and merciless and Jurri and Rido are very good examples of Azien's blood line…"  
Kei got confused and asked:  
"So.. Yuki... sama... is from which blood line...?  
Aizen said:  
"Rido had my blood and so did Jurri, but Haruka had Kaname's blood, so when Yuki gor revived again, she had both my blood and Kaname's, but my blood in her body is in very small quantity. Everyone found out that my child also had Kaname's blood, so this was considered a Taboo and so she was beheaded. Kaname in turn chose slumber,and Rido revived him. I don't know if Kaname planned this or not, but Rido was my blood, he should have revived me, not him. I want to kill her so that she can be revived in her true form, but Kaname had made her pregnant…"  
Kaname said:  
"Aizen waited for three million years for her to be revived again, but his luck that I also got revived."  
Kei asked:  
"But… why is he in a Level D's body…?"  
Aizen said:  
"My soul was in Zero's body from the start, but at first I couldn't control it because I was weak but now my full power has returned and now I can easily control his body. I was very easy to watch over my little flower from this body…"  
Kei stood up and said:  
"Wait… so she was originally a Tohma.. so… she's my ancestor…?"  
Kaname said:  
"Yes… but now she is a pure Kuran…Aizen can you smell… Yuki…?"  
Aizen cut off Kaname's words and said:  
"What… never mind…Thank me for that… I was the one who revived her as a Kuran…"  
Kei asked:  
"How…?"  
Aizen answered:  
"I can't tell you that much…"  
Kei said:  
"Akutsuki… bring Yuki in…"  
Yuki entered the room the lounge and closed the door. Both Kaname and Aizen were startled to see Yuki here. Yuki's eyes were filled with tears, she said:  
"Why…?"  
kei said:  
"I'm sorry… but I planned for all of this… Yuki really wanted to know why you were acting so protective all of a sudden, Kaname-sama…"  
Aizen said:  
"You should have told us that, before we spilled our guts…"  
He looked at Kaname and said:  
"You can't even handle a girl…? _Oh… my big brother…"_

_O Kay, so you might be confused that when Aizen loves Yuki, why does he want to kill her?  
Also in the first part of the story, Yuki thought that she was dreaming and sher smelled blood, now in this part of the story, Kei says that some members of the Tohma Clan can smell blood of the person that will be in danger. Next chapter will tell if Yuki was dreaming or not? Next chapter will probably be the last chapter, i think. It can't be helped, because i'm getting new ideas and if i don't write them, my mind just doesn't stop thinking about them.  
Sorry, i know it's really confusing, but then all my stories are...  
Please review and tell me what you think...  
_


	9. Don't Go For Appearances

_**Chapter # 9  
Don't Go For Appearances**_

Yuki was standing before both Kaname and Aizen. Kaname said:  
"Yuki… what are you doing here…?"  
Kei answered for her:  
"Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama… noticed that you were acting a little strange lately so she wanted me to take her to the Aido Mansion too, so that she could know the truth… and she's here…"  
Aizen came near her and said:  
"Well, let me jog your memory Yuki… we were just going to get married and you loved it when I drank your blood…"  
Kaname said:  
"It's not the time for jokes…"  
Yuki said:  
"Kaname-sama, I'm not Yuki…"  
Yuki turned into Hanabusa and he was wearing a skirt and a top, but the top was of Yuki's size so he was showing a little of his body. Aizen said:  
"You do look in woman's cloth… might I ask to whom those clothes belong to…?"  
Hanabusa said:  
"Yuki…"  
He looked at Kaname and added "Sama".  
Kaname asked him:  
"Where is Yuki…?"  
Hanabusa answered:  
"Yuki-sama, wanted to know what really was going on… so… so, she made me turn into her and come here, to fool everyone so… she could search the Tohma Mansion…"  
Aizen said:  
"That girl…"  
Kei while panicking said:  
"Aizen-sama, you told me to kill Yuki-sama, so I told my butler to kill her as soon as she entered the Tohma mansion… I didn't thought that she would go there alone… and like this… oh.. no.. no…"  
Kaname sadi:  
"Aizen… if something happens to Yuki… I'll kill you…"  
Aizen said:  
"it's not my fault… you can't even handle her…"  
Kei said:  
"Please, we have no time to loose, I could smell the Kuran blood in my Mansion… oh no… this will be so bad… what ot do?"  
Kaname said:  
"Don't worry, we wont let her die that easily…. I think we should go there…"  
In a flash all four of them appeared before the door of the Tohma mansion. Kei opened the door and lead the rest of them in. Hanabusa said:  
"I could have at least changed my outfit…"  
Kaname looked back at him and said:  
"Don't worry, Aido… seeing as you like female outfits that much, I think you should wear those for about a month… or even more…"  
Hanabusa head was down now and he was thinking.  
_Yet again, I got punishment because of her… does she even do anything else except for making others worry about her… what a spoiled brat…"  
Suddenly Aizen said to Aido:  
"Hanabusa, I think those are enough complements for Yuki…"  
Hanabusa looked at Kaname ands aid:  
"No.. I didn't…"  
They searched the whole house but Yuki was no where to be found. Kei could even smell Kuran blood but not enough to point out her direction. The house was as usual very creepy and a little dirty too.  
Hanabusa said:  
"Hey, ever heard of maids or a vacuum cleaner…?"  
Kei looked at Hanabusa and said:  
"Ever heard of guy clothes…?"  
Kaname asked Aizen:  
"This is all your fault…"  
He answered:  
"Hey… bro, it doesn't seem that way…"  
Aizen looked at Kei and said:  
"See Kei, how arrogant my big brother is… can't even talk to his own brother gently…"  
Kaname said:  
"Like you' re the one to talk…"  
Hanabusa said:  
"Um… Kaname-sama… shouldn't we be finding Yuki-sama…? And bye the way, I think that Kei is losing it…"  
Kei was running around the room saying:  
"Oh… o… La… La…"  
Aizen said:  
"Oh… no, I think he just became fine now… leave him…"  
Kaname said:  
"You must have some trick up your sleeve for being so calm Aizen…"  
Hanabusa was witnessing a clash of Pure Bloods, which he had never seen before and probably will never want to.  
Aizen answered:  
"Yeah… I do, Bro… I drank Yuki's blood and made her forget it…"  
The Mansion was literally shaking now and Aizen was really confused, he said:  
hey, what is happening…"  
Kaname calmed down and said:  
"Well, seeing as you managed to drink her blood, you can probably smell her…"  
Aizen said:  
"So you're begging me to help you find her…?"  
Kaname said:  
"Just do it already…"  
Aizrn tried to smell the blood and he sensed that the scent was coming from the outside.  
They departed the Mansion and followed Aizen as he approached the small cottage not far from the Mansion, Aizen asked:  
"What's this…?"  
Aizen said:  
"Oh… la… la…"  
Kaname said:  
"Aido, take Kei inside the Mansion and get him some rest… Aizen, we'll go inside there ourselves…"  
Hanabusa did as he was asked, he took Kei in the mansion and helped him lay on his bed, while Kei said:  
"How… do you look after Yuki-sama… she's so…"  
Kei couldn't find the words which would explain Yuki without insulting or demeaning her, but Hanabusa had no problem saying them.  
He said:  
"She's so juvenile… evil… scary… devious… destructive… repulsive… cry-baby…"  
Kei stopped him and said:  
Yes… all of that… I pity you Hanabusa… you must be very loyal to Kaname-sama…"  
Hanabusa was almost flooding with tears at the thought that finally someone understood his pain and devotion to Kaname.  
Hanabusa answered:  
"Thanks… I have to spend everyday with her…"  
Kei was about to say something but then he stopped, Hanabusa said:  
"Yeah, I know.. I'm a total whiz kid."  
Kei said:  
"I wasn't saying… that… never mind…"  
Hanabusa was really not listening to Kei instead he was repeating the following things:  
"I'm a genius… a genius… oh… yeah, a genius… ah…"  
Mean while in outside the Mansion, Kaname and Aizen were ready to go inside the cottage.  
They entered it and it was stained with the Kuran blood, now even they could smell it.  
Kaname said:  
"Yuki… I hope she's alright.. this time I'm chaining her for sure…"  
Aizen looked at Kaname and mocked him:  
"Yeah… like now is the time for that…"_

_Hey, everyone.. so the story is not complete yet, as you all can see. I've had some requests for continuing this story and some for starting new ones, now I'm really stuck. So I've decided to extend this story a little, remember a little and also start the new ones. I really can't say no to requests.  
Please review and tell me if you can even understand this puzzling story.  
~H.O.T~  
_


	10. An Ending is Yet To Come

_**Chapter # 10  
An Ending Is yet To Come  
**_

Kaname and Aizen both entered the cottage, it wsa filled with fresh blood, whch smelled like Yuki's blood. Both of tehm covered their mouths and started to go more deeper into the small cottage. Both of them, expected the cottage to be philthy but surprisingly it was very clean. Azien said:  
"It doesn't look like that it belongs to the Tohmas."  
Kaname retorded:  
"Just keep quiet… and try to locate Yuki…"  
Aizen murmured:  
"So cold…"  
They went more deeper and the smell also had gotten more intense. There was a broked bed placed and on it was Yuki, laying. The butler was standing near her ready to kill her by forcing a deggar into her heart.  
He forced the deggar into her heart and she started to bleed. Soon the butler turned into dust and Aizen and Kaname came and saw Yuki dying before their eyes. Aizen suddenly said:  
"There is a way to save her… she can take my life… energy..."  
Kaname said:  
"But what about you…"  
Aizen held Yuki in her arms and started to kiss her transferring all of his left energy into Yuki, while Kaname stood there watching him, helplessly.  
He said:  
"Aizen… Zero better not know about you…"  
Azien answered:  
"Don't worry… he… wont…"  
Aizen soon became tired and fell on the ground with Yuki in his arms, he said:  
"Kaname… take Yuki inside… the… mansion…"  
He could hardly talk but he still held Yuki in his arms protected. Kaname took Yuki in his arms and hurriedly went to the mansion.  
Once there he laid Yuki on the near bed and transferred blood into her body by kissing her lips. Once he had transferred a large amount of blood in her body, he fixed his ear near her chest and started to hear low sound of her heart beat. Soon Yuki's heartbeat turned normal but she wsa still unconscious.  
The next day, Yuki woke up and saw that Kaname was sitting on the floor near the bed and was holding her hand. She stood up and gently caressed his hair, he suddenly woke up and saw Yuki smiling a him. He took Yuki's hand and kissed it and then tightly hugged her. Yuki became puzzled and asked him:  
"What's wrong…? Kaname... I can't breath…"  
Kaname let go and said:  
"Nothing…"  
Suddenly Zero came in and gave Yuki the surprise of her life, he came near her and said:  
"Hey, you pure blood…"  
First Yuki thought that Zero was going to yell at her but soon Zero's cold eyes turned into gentle and warm eyes and then he continued:  
"Take care of yourself…"  
Yuki asked Kaname:  
"Kaname… you brought Zero here…?"  
Kaname nodded and said:  
"Yes, my love…"  
Kaname stood up and said to Zero:  
"I think that's enough.. you should leave now…"  
Yuki laughed and said:  
"And here i thought that you weren't jealous… Kaname…"  
Kaname smiled at her and left the room with Zero.  
Zero said to him:  
"Hey… Kuran you better not kidnap me again…"  
Kaname smiled and said:  
"I think I have learned my lesson…"  
Zero left with a confused look.  
_Why was I here in the first place…? why would Kuran kidnap me? and why does my head hurt…? that Kuran better not be hidding anything from me…  
_Aizen's voice suddenly surprised Kaname and he said:  
"Aizen.. .what are you still doing here…? I thought that you would be long dead by now…"  
Aizen answered:  
"I only have a few minutes left… so I thought that I should make some things clear…"  
Kaname said:  
"And what might that be…?"  
Aizen answered:  
"I didn't loose her to you… I waited so many years for her… and I will wait many years again… just remember… I will come again… also… I wanted to tell you that, Yuki was thinking that day so consciously about you that she started to dream about the past… if she had dream more, she could have remembered everything… I tried hard to wake her up… I drank her blood.. but she ddin't.. then at last I brought her close to me and I drank Mika's blood… that was the only way to wake her up… but I have to say that, being with you she has really become quite brave… just take good care of her… if I might have to come back soon…"  
Kaname said:  
"You are soo reckless and so is she… but I have to tell you… that her body only contains my blood… not yours…"  
Aizen said:  
"WHAT…? You mean to say that I drank your blood…?"  
Kaname said:  
"Yes… hope you enjoy your long sleep… I know I will…"  
Aizen said:  
"Yeah.. I will… Bro…"  
Aizen soon disappeared saying:  
"I will be back… Bro…"  
Kaname said:  
"like I will ever let that happen…"  
Suddenly Yuki hugged Kaname from behind and asked him:  
"Kaanme who are you talking to…?"  
Kaname said:  
"No one… you need to worry about…"  
They both went into their room and Yuki laid on the bed, she suddenly asked Kaname:  
"Kaname… what happened to me…? Was I sick or something…?"  
Kaanme answered:  
"Yuki… you were dreaming and you suddenly feel off the bed… that's why you feel tired…"  
Yuki rubbed her head and said:  
"I did…?"  
Kaname hugged her and said:  
"Never leave me…"  
Yuki patted his head and said:  
"I promise, I'll never leave you…"

_Okay guys, it's finished. The first part of the story was way much better than this… right…?  
Anyways, my next suspense filled story will be posted tomorrow, so please read it, for now please review this one… he he…._


End file.
